From the time Edison invented the first Tungsten filament light bulb, light devices are quickly wide spread in human life. In recent years, due to semiconductor technology development, LED technologies bring a new page of the luminous industry.
Even so, people still want more features to be provided by luminous devices, though it has been a crowded art. While so many light devices are used in the world, any minor advancement may bring tremendous effect in human life.
Today, not only luminous efficacy is an important goal to seek, decoration purposes are also important. Sometime, designers want to use the most advanced LED technology to replace traditional beautiful Tungsten bulb but it seems there is much to do with a low cost solution.
Therefore, it would bring great benefit, if a decorative light effect may be achieved while cost factor is still considered.